Generally, an engine includes a cylinder block, a cylinder head, valve housings and cover members for supporting and enclosing various engine components including rocker arms, push rods and injector pushers. The push rods and the injector pushers are movable within the cylinder head and the valve housings to actuate inlet and outlet valves and fuel injectors. Based on applications of the engine and customer requirements, design modifications and component developments have been happening continuously on various components related to the engine including the push rods, the rocker arms and the injector pushers. In the case of push rods, hydraulic lash adjusters are used in place of solid push rods for improving reliability and operating efficiency of the engine. The hydraulic lash adjuster includes a cylinder and a piston arrangement for hydraulically adjusting a lash in inlet and outlet valve systems during operation of the engine. Developing new cylinder head and/or valves housings to accommodate the hydraulic lash adjusters may result into additional cost and consume more time to develop the component. Further, various hardware elements, such as washers and springs used to assemble the hydraulic lash adjusters may also require design changes or replacement thereof, which further add cost to the design and development of the engine.
GB Patent Number 2434623 discloses a thrust washer of a planetary gear of a differential assembly. The thrust washer has an anti-rotation feature. In one embodiment a washer has flats. In another embodiment a washer has protruding ribs. In each case the anti-rotation feature engages an abutment provided by a differential casing. The washers are preferably sintered and have different profiles on the opposite faces thereof.